To the OuterWorld
by Silent Soul Ken -SSK
Summary: A follow-up to Tag, Miria and the others begin their attack on the Organization, they are offered help from an unlikely source.
1. Prologue

**To the Outerworld  
Author: Soul Teller  
Rating: T may be M in Future currently unsure...  
Summary: A follow-up to Tag, Miria and the others begin their attack on the Organization, they are offered help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: I am currently in a Claymore writing mood. Which means people who were satisfied or unsatisfied with my last story Tag. Rejoice, or despair for I am writing this and you can probably guess what this story is about. Now here's the main question... how will they do it? Read and find out! Reviews of all kind are accepted. (Goes to typing while listening to Tetris damn those Russians!)**

* * *

**To the Outerworld...**

**Prologue...**

Raki looked at the girl standing next to woman who indeed did have normal hair color and the hybrid mix of silver. The girl herself had the bright silver that was long and more or less hid the girls eye's effectively from view. "Hmm... Is it all right if I take a look at her?" He asked the woman.

"Huh? uh sure just be careful she's a bit shy..." she said, and looked at the girl standing next to her. "Miata?" The girl didn't say anything but very hesitantly disengaged from her 'mother' and walked toward Raki. Raki squatted and held a hand out to the girl who stopped and her head turned to the hand then back to Raki.

"Come on. I won't hurt you!" He said smiling. She looked at him and stepped forward grasping his hand. Raki could feel the light but powerful grip that was used to holding the largely oversized sword that was a claymore. He used his other hand to lightly part the hair from Miata's face. "Hm... Okay! You can go back now!" He said lowering his hands and standing up. Miata looked up at him as he stood at his full height. She seemed slightly awed but remembered what he said and rushed back to her 'mother' and hid behind her.

"Well?" Miria asked from behind him. He rubbed the back of his head and lowered his head.

"I need to the think about this... I really do... and I'll need some of her blood, to check for any... irregularities..." He said, he turned and looked up at the 7 women that stood there watching him.

"What you need to think about kid? Tell us whether or not she's one of those types of us or not!" Helen said.

"That's the thing I don't know for sure plus I need to know exactly how she fights!" Raki stated angrily there was silence.

"You need to know how that one fights yes? I can tell you all about it." A silky voice said. Raki looked up behind the 7 to see another woman standing there her head hooded and wearing a nuns robe.

"Ah, Galatea yes you would know best how she fights..." Miria said.

"So your the boy that Clare was so obsessed with. Sorry but I unfortunately can't see you exactly but I can see something, something that stirs constantly... I wonder what it is...?" Galatea said with a slight smirk. Clare's eye's turned to Raki who said nothing. "If you wish to know how this adorable little girl fights come see me later on tonight in my chambers I'll tell you exactly her fighting style." She said, with that she turned and walked away. Raki watched her go then he too turned and left.

"Raki!" Clare stepped forward however she was stopped by Miria's hand.

"Clare... I think you have some explaining to do." Miria said. Clare looked at her then lowered her head.

"I... I can't explain it now... please." Clare said, Miria closed her eye's.

"Very well... Everyone we'll be staying here for the night." Miria said opening her eye's and looking at the other women.

"Whoo hoo! Free beer!" Helen cried.

"I don't think you'll be getting some tonight." Deneve said, Helen glared at her.

"Bah! I'll ask that Sid guy! He looks pretty cute anyway!" Helen laughed and she turned shortly followed by Helen. Tabitha shooked her head and muttered something about maturity and walked off to get some sleep. Clare looked at Miria.

"I'm sorry..." She said, Miria gazed at her.

"Come see me tonight I want to tell you something." Miria said and she turned and walked up the stairs, Clare nodded.

* * *

**Later on...**

Raki knocked on the door, "Come in." the voice of Galatea said. He opened the door, there Galatea sat in a chair a quill in hand looking at a piece of paper. She looked up when she heard him walk through the door. "Ah, yes I said tonight, well Mr. Raki I will answer your questions if you answer mine." Raki looked at her and then he folded his arms over his chest.

"Sure I have no problem with that. No tell me how Miata fights." Galatea nodded her head.

"When I fought the girl I had to fight an awakened being as will. The ordeal nearly cost me my arm and my life, I had to deal with both of them. However noticed that as I fought both of them the girl never once even moved to fight the awakened being. She fought just me even though she was being injured by the awakened being in the process. The girl does not stop till her target is destroyed much like a hunter though a hunter has enough intelligence to get better prey. She would be considered something of a... berserker of sorts. You know what a berserker is?" Galatea said, Raki nodded.

"A berserker is a being consumed with rage possessing an enormous amount strength and fighting skill. However a drawback to that is they fight the first target they see and don not stop until the target is completely obliterated all the way down to the bone." Raki said with his eye's closed. Galatea nodded approvingly then she looked at him curiously.

"Now it's time for you to fulfill your end of the bargain. What are you exactly? I sense Youki within you very powerful youki... and yet it's all different. What exactly are you...?" Raki with his eye's still closed raised a hand, he opened his eye's and stared at the hand. He held it wide opened and his hand grew larger and his fingernails extended and sharpened. He stared at his hand then he closed his eye's and clenched his fist the hand shrunk and returned to normal.

"I am the first of a newer, darker age... If I'm found then this world will sink into a darkness that we will never be able to climb out of." He said, cryptically. Galatea eyed him carefully, then she stood up and walked to him and placed a hand on his chest.

"You say that and yet... This heart... it beats like mine... it's the one of our greatest treasures as a Claymore. A human heart... as long as you have that I believe that light will shine down the world through you." Galatea said smiling. Raki stared at her then he turned around.

"Heh... If you say so!" He said and he opened the door and walked out, Galatea looked at him then she looked at the window and smiled.

"Be happy... Raki... live life to the fullest." She said.

* * *

**Well I'm going to say this I won't be focusing on this as much as I normally would for I'm going to be writing a Naruto, Soul Calibur crossover fic... It's going to be my second biggest project as to my first biggest well that's an Odin Sphere Fic featuring a retelling of the whole story in Novel format... Anyways enjoy this new series...  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**To the Outerworld  
Author: Soul Teller  
Rating: T may be M in Future currently unsure...  
Summary: A follow-up to Tag, Miria and the others begin their attack on the Organization, they are offered help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: Evil-Kenshin what Raki is pretty much another weapon of sorts, he has the power to transform into an awaken being at will then revert back to normal in no time... So if the Organization found out about him they would use that feat, perfect and use it to pretty much turn most of men into monsters to fight the dragon-kin... Pretty much a mobile heavy weapon. Any way here's the next chapter. Oh the chapter after this is gonna feature an ad.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The insane and the fearful**

Raki stood outside the gates of the church staring up at the moon. The guards had gone inside due to cold, however Raki could barely feel it. He lowered his head and stared at his hand again. So far most of Priscillia's yoki had left his body but like all the others... there was still some left in his body. He sighed, then he froze, he heard a foot step. His hand went to the knife he had hidden in his boot. Another step and Raki pulled the knife and whirled around blade outstretchted only for his hand to get caught. He shifted his foot forward and underneath the attacker to trip them but a foot slid in front blocking his foot. He felt a blade on his throat and he stilled.

"Heh heh... Excellent form just like I taught you." a calm, collected voice said. Raki's eye's nearly popped out.

"You! Why are you here!?" Raki questioned.

"Hm, hm, hm... What I can't visit my old student?" The voice said the grip loosening. Raki turned slowly to see the one person who taught him everything he knew and made him into the being that he was today.

"Isley!" Isley smiled softly and bowed to Raki.

"Raki... I see you're well even after you're... battle." Isley said raising his head and looking at Raki his black eye's boring into Raki's light brown one's.

"So then... you know that Priscillia is dead then...?" Raki said, Isley raised an eyebrow that this.

"Dead...? Hmm... I wonder if that's really true?" Isley questioned looking up at the moon, Raki scowled at Isley.

"Of course it's true I took off her head! And I buried the body!" Raki snarled, as he turned his back on Isley. Isley lowered his eye's and stared at Raki's back.

"Now what's wrong... are you still upset about what happened 5 years ago?" Isley questioned, Raki just stayed silent.

"No I'm not angry it's just... well... You know what happens when I get near yoma... now..." Raki said, Isley bowed his head and closed his eye's.

"The Yoki in you reacts the the yoki in the yoma and brings you closer to eventually becoming a flesh eating monster... That is the pills greatest and deadliest side effect." Isley said he raised an eyebrow. "And yet this effect only happens when your near either full-blooded yoma or awakened beings' not half-breeds..." Isley said, Raki shook his head.

"I think I'm starting to react to them too... I'm not sure though... I can only feel around... that girl." Raki said. Isley narrowed his eye's.

"Girl?" Isley questioned, Raki looked at him.

"No I don't think she's a 'Priscillia' however her mind... I could see into it just by looking at her... she's... she's..."

"I see... When I came I sensed several powerful prescenes and two peculiar ones... one small barely senseable and one that's just massive." Isley said looking pointively at Raki, Raki just shrugged.

"I dunno I-"

"Raki!" Raki stared at Isley then he sighed.

"Yes... the large one is the girl and the small one is a woman ranked 47... her reason is obvious. She's so weak I'm surprised she can lift up her sword" Raki said slightly disgusted, Isley just shook his head.

"Do not show such disgust... If I remember correctly the woman you lust over is al-" Isley didn't have time to finish for Raki had grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Raki snarled, "It's none of your business who I like and who I dislike... it's also not your place to say what you want about the people I care for!" Isley stared at Raki for a minute.

"Ah that look... I missed it dearly," Isley said cooly. "That gleam of such fire, of malice... that promises nothing but hell on earth." Raki said nothing but he relaxed his grip on Isley his eye's now looking distressed as he stared at the ground his mouth open.

"I... I... Just... just leave... please..." Raki said as he backed away from Isley, however Isley didn't move a muscle. "Didn't you hear me!? Leave!" Raki shouted, Isley shook his head, he turned his eye's up.

"How much did you hear?" He said out loud.

"Enough..." A cool, calm voice said. Raki found himself pushed straight into the ground and felt a sting of cold on the back of his neck.

* * *

**Uh-oh... Raki's in trouble... How wil he be able to get out of this mess?**

**Find out next time... and review and read my new upcoming series Ninja Calibur!**


	3. Chapter 2

**To the Outerworld  
Author: Soul Teller  
Rating: T may be M in Future currently unsure...  
Summary: A follow-up to Tag, Miria and the others begin their attack on the Organization, they are offered help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: Holy Mastacholi!! So quick did the reviews came I nearly had a heart attack! ****Lithius Amarantinos ****contrast to you're review I won't be dumping this story but I might pay less attention to it than normal. CHAPTER 2!!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
The Silver-Haired King**

Raki could hardly breathe as he felt the foot press against his back and the blade pressed so close to the back of his neck he felt blood trickle down his neck. "My, my isn't this quite the entorage... if they weren't Claymores I'd say you were a rather lucky man..." Isley said. Raki could just imagine the smile on Isley's face.

"Enough! What is your relationship with Raki!?" Clare demanded there was silence.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that... not yet anyways... I just have one request though could you please release Raki? I don't think he of all people should be down on the ground... it's impossible for him to really get down there normally." Isley said. There was silence then Raki felt the blade and the foot leave his body, he scurried over to Isley and stood to face six angry glares and one sad glare. He looked at them then he held up his hands.

"Wait! No need for hostilities I ca-"

"Explaining is exactly what you will do now!" Miria spat acidly, Raki flinched slightly.

"Okay! Can you at least put the claymores away I can't think when I have sharp obje-"

"I think big sister said NOW!" Helen roared, lights were flickering on in the castle.

"Okay, okay! Isley I'm sorry... but..." Raki was saying when Isley held up a hand.

"It's all right..." He said to Raki, then he turned his gaze to the 7 before him. "Raki is my apprentice... and he was a volunteer in my experiments to help humans end this ridiculous lab rat game..." Isley said steely.

"What do you mean help the humans?" Deneve asked.

"Exactly what I said... True I wish to the rule the humans however a ruler must have supportors and in order to gain support one must have something the humans find agreeable... Unfortunately only very few humans could possibly join me..." Isley said.

"Why is that?" Miria questioned, "Does it have something to do with your experiments?"

"You're quick... I like that in a woman." Isley said raising an eyebrow.

"Enough of the flattery!" Miria snapped, "Tell us does it have anything to do with your experiments." Isley gazed at her then he let out a soft 'hmph' and closed his eye's.

"Of course it does... As you have seen Raki has balls of pure Yoki of various Awakened Beings many including that of my men you slew 7 years ago." Isley said. "If I remember correctly his favorite and least deadliest is that of Rigaldo..." Isley said turning his eye's onto Raki, who scratched his head and gave a slight nod.

"His effects are less powerful than most and his form is the easiest to use apart from Priscillia's" Raki said not looking at anybody.

"Effects? I take it there are side effects to those little pills of his...?" Miria questioned, Isley nodded.

"Indeed... though I suggest we go inside and speak of this I am rather hungry and I've craved some of Raki's excellent cooking for a while now... if it's not too much to ask..." Isley said closing his eye's again a smirk on his face. There was silence amongst the Claymores then the door behind them bursted open. Several gurads follwed by father Vincent, Sid and Galk.

"What's going on here!?" Vincent asked. The Claymore didn't turn to even look at him.

"Nothing just a guest coming for something to eat isn't that right girls?" Miria said, looking at the other's while lowering her sword. The other's looked at her.

"Yeah! Just like sister said! This guy here!" Helen yelled pointing at Isley, "Is a rather SPECIAL friend of Raki's!" She said shooting a rather scathing look at Raki. He glared back at her with such intensity that Helen nearly flinched... 'nearly' being the keyword.

"Yes he's an old friend of mine..." Raki mumbled then he held an arm in front of Isley and bowed. "I give you Isley Alphones, from the northern lands known as the silver haired king." Raki said, Isley bowed as well.

"Pleased to make your aqauintence. Now can we go inside it's rather chilly out here..." Isley said smiling, noone else smiled...

* * *

**Well see you next time! Sorry that the chapter ain't longer...**

**Edit: This chapter has been redone... I'm going to go fix the rest of the chapters... Please Review... I seriously lose the will to write when I don't get a review...  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**To the Outerworld  
Author: Soul Teller  
Rating: T may be M in Future currently unsure...  
Summary: A follow-up to Tag, Miria and the others begin their attack on the Organization, they are offered help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: Make it longer... hmmmm... I'll try but that's about it... CHAPTER 3****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
History  
**

Isley eyed the piece of meat that was speared by the fork he was holding, watching the juice lightly drip from it. Taking it into his mouth, he slowly chewed it, savoring the cooking that he had gone without for a short while.

"M... mm... m, delicious as always Raki. Your cooking is truly first class, much better then the chefs at  
my estate," Isley complimented, his eyes closed with a light smile playing on his lips.

Father Vincent looked intrigued at the piece of information that had been shared.

"Estate you say? Are you a lord?" Isley opened his eye's to look at the man, the smile still there.

"I guess you could call me a lord of sorts," Isley said, bowing his head slightly in a gesture of respect.

Helen scoffed at the piece of information.

"Yeah lord of monsters if you ask me..." she mumbled sarcastically.

Deneve just shook her head at her cohort, while Miria stared cautiously at Isley. Isleys eye's then turned onto the rogue Claymores.

"Is something the matter? You don't look too happy at all," Isley said, his smile fading to a look of worry.

Raki, who had been sitting next to Isley, smacked a hand to his head. Sure, Isley was powerful and all, but sometimes Raki had to wondered if he really was as smart as they said; sometimes it was possible to say that the most powerful of The Abyssal Ones had about as much tact as a dead slug.

There was an uncomfortable silence that hung in the air. Helen's nose twitched; she wasn't one for silence, being a naturally noisy person. She thanked God that Clare chose to break the quiet.

"I'm curious..." All eye's turned to Clare who was now leaning forward slightly. "How is it that you met Raki?"

Isley stared at her with an emotionless mask, not allowing anything to play his face but a blank stare.

"Well if you wish to know... It was Raki who met me." Isley said

Clare raised an eyebrow at the small revelation, and turned her eye's to Raki who just scratched his head to hide his discomfort.

"He was alone at the time and looked as if he had been through a rather major ordeal. I took him home and fed him. Soon afterwards he wanted to learn the way of the sword," Isley answered as he leaned back into his chair. "At first I was skeptical, but I had underestimated the measures he would take to learn the way of the sword."

"I've heard rumors of your particular fighting style; you gave it no name, but other's called it 'Dancing Heaven' due to it's graceful and powerful  
movements," Miria commented, making the corners of Isley's mouth twitch slightly in amusement.

"Yes, that was its name! I taught Raki the basics, the rest is his own style of fighting. His swordsmanship is highly impressive... out of all the  
sparring sessions we had, five times he got close to defeating me."

This caused all eye's to turn to Raki.

"What?" He questioned them all a bit more aggressively than he intended to.

Helen raised her eyebrows, only to snort and then bust out laughing.

"You're saying that he could beat all of us if he wanted. HA HA HA! That's a good joke!" She said laughing. However Isley was staring at her with an icy look.

"Do you really want to try him?" Isley said with his cool, stoic voice.

Helen stopped laughing as a large grin plastered itself to her face.

"Sure! This'll be cake!" Helen said while standing up and grabbing her claymore, which was leaning on the wall with the other swords. Raki sighed as he looked to Isley.

"Go wild boy," Isley encouraged while knowingly smiling.

Raki blinked, then a rather dark smirk came to his mouth. Raki stood up and grabbed his great sword, trailing Helen outside while the other's looked on after them.

"Try not to kill her," Isley continued, a small tint of amusement staining his voice.

Raki just sighed as he stopped at the doorway.

"Of course not! I'm just gonna bruise her!" Raki said, smiling lightly as he turned to his teacher. With another sigh, he left out the door.

The other Claymores raised their eyebrows at this and followed outside to watch the fight. Father Vincent looked from the Claymores, to Isley, and back.

"You should stay here father and make plans to rebuild some buildings. This is going to get very loud and messy." Isley said in amusement as he reached forward for his cup of tea. He lightly sipped it as he began to mentally estimate how long it was before Raki took out Helen.

* * *

All eye's were on the two fighters, Raki with his sword in one hand while Helen held hers with both. Raki smirked and set himself to a rather low stance, the blade set in a reverse grip in his hand and his legs spread wide.

"Ready?" He asked, Helen just charged forward, raising her sword high and sending it down.

Raki swung upward with his own sword, creating an unusually loud clang as the two blades met and forcing Helen off the ground a short distance upward from the impact. Raki just slid on the ground with his sword swooping around and coming back onto his back. Helen fell onto her back and quickly looked up to see Raki standing there a grin on his face.

"You okay?" he asked innocently.

Helen's answer was to snarl and jump back to her feet. She released one hand from her sword and placed it on her arm.

"Eat this!" She roared in fury.

Her arm shot forward, extending toward Raki like a high-speed arrow. In just a couple of seconds, Raki looked at the arm and then jumped over it, landing on one foot atop on her arm while the other slammed into the ground. Raki then held up his sword and stabbed it into her extended limb. Helen roared in pain and dropped her sword, and before she could react, Raki snatched the sword off the ground and sprinted to the other side of the field where his target was still crying out in pain. He slid on the ground and stopped mere inches from her, the blade in his hand  
held just a millimeter away from her neck. There was silence except for the heavy breathing coming from Helen.

"Yield?" Raki asked, his eye's gleaming with murderous blood-lust.

Helen stared at him in a shocked daze. Seeing that there was now way out of this fur-ball, she sighed in defeat.

"All right you win." the bloody gleam in Raki's eyes faded to be replaced by a look of cold satisfaction.

"Any other takers?" Raki announced to the spectators; the only sound he got from everyone was silence.

"I... shall step up." Deneve said, though, it had come out somewhat more meekly than she had intended.

Raki carefully eyed his next opponent, and then shrugged.

"Okay... that's fine with me," he said, stabbing Helen's sword while he retrieved his own.

When he pulled out his large weapon, the arm snapped back to Helen. This time he held his sword to the side and stood up straight and tall while  
Deneve pulled out her twin Claymores.

"Come!" Deneve yelled and the two charged.

* * *

Isley sipped some more tea. The moment his cup touched the small plate, he stared piercingly at the man sitting in front of him

"Pardon me but I believe your name was Father Vincent correct?" he curiously inquired.

"Hm? Oh yes indeed that is what I am called," Vincent answered, looking up at Isley.

Isley didn't say anything, opting to take the cup to his mouth again and take one more light sip. He than set the cup  
down with a light chink.

"Well... 'father' you've done a good job suppressing yourself here of all places, especially with the Claymores so close to you," Isley said, his fingers criss-crossing each other and his eye's closing shut.

Father Vincent's face twisted in shock for a second, but then took on a face of shame as he lowered his head.

"I guess it's no use is it?" Vincent said, "Isley the Silver Haired King of the Abyssal Beings."

"Ah... You still remember me, Rofen. How is the Organization these days?" Isley asked pleasantly.

"I don't know... I cut all ties I had..."

Rofen was interuppted as a large, fleshy fan-like arm pointed itself at his head.

"Now, now... you know I don't like liars," Isley said, his voice colder than ice and carrying a deadly edge.

His eye's opened to reveal the burning, slitted pupil that was often associated with a Yoma. Rofen gulped, making his adam's apple brush one of the spines on the fan and making a bit of blood trickle down from his neck.

"I swear to you I have no more ties to the order! None at all!" he said with panic staining his voice.

Isley glared at him and then, with his nonawakened hand, he reached down and held up a bloody, bald head.

"Then who is this!?" Isley bellowed, standing up with a furious, but cool, face.

"He was an old friend of mine... That is all I swear!" He shouted now standing up, tears were welling up in the old mans eye's. Isley stared at the man in disgust, then he opened his mouth it stretched like a pythons and he swallowed the head full.

"Very well... I shall keep your secret... however if you try anything with Raki..." Isley leaned forward his awakened hand turning into a large black hand that grabbed the old man by his scrawny neck. "I will make you suffer in way's you cannot imagine..." He snarled. He let go of Vincent and headed for the door to see the results of Raki's fights. The old man was sweating profusely, he sat down in his chair and let out a breathy sigh of relief.

"Well that went as well as expected." Said a cool, calm voice, Father Vincent turned and looked at the man dressed from head to toe in black. His black hat, black suit, and black pants.

"Rubel!? What are you doing here!?" Vincent said startled, Rubel put a hand on his hat smiling that strange smile. "I'm here to tell you to... watch your back..." Rubel said. Rofen was confused by his saying however he knew what it meant when he felt the blade pierce his back, a large blade... a Claymore's blade.

"Rubel!? Blorgh!" Vincent spat out a large quantity of purple blood, he looked at Rubel who was still smiling. "May god have mercy on all of your poor souls... and may the devil enjoy them!" Pario said as his bald head suddenly sprouted white hair and his face contorted to that of a yoma. His body was held up there then the blade slashed up and he was ripped into two clean halves that twitched and shuddered.

"I still find it hard to believe... a yoma finding religion." Said the cool female voice. A woman stepped out of the darkness, she had long silver blond hair that was tied in a braid. she wore slightly more bulkier armor than most normal claymores.

"You'd be surprised of how tired some Yoma become of their demonic life and wish to return to the normal human one..." Rubel said.

"Really? How interesting..." She said, "Are you a yoma too?" She asked raising her sword to Rubel, he just smiled.

"Me a yoma? No... no I am not... I'm something..." He paused trying to find the word, "Even more despicable." He said lowering his glasses showing a pair of red slitted pupils...

* * *

**Good news I finally have a beta! Now my writing is going to be ten times better! This is 2,000+ words long...**

**Edit: I originally meant for the father to be Vincent not Pario... I'm correcting that mistake... Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**To the Outerworld  
Author: Soul Teller  
Rating: T may be M in Future currently unsure...  
Summary: A follow-up to Tag, Miria and the others begin their attack on the Organization, they are offered help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: Chapter 4! Finally evil-kenshin has favorited me as an author (does a jig!)****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Alliance**

Raki stood panting as he stared into Miria's eye's. Miria on the other hand tried not to show just how winded she truly was; her posture was tense and her grip on her sword seemed slightly weaker.

He had to admit... this one knew what she was doing. She used very small movements in her fighting style and did not waste them on making any unnecessary movements. Fighting her was like fighting Isley on human level; however, that didn't make her unbeatable. Despite her cool, reserved posture he could tell that she was just as or even more winded than he was.

Miria was impressed; the boy had been able to catch up to her speed with relative ease. She was almost tempted to use yoki boosted speed, but quickly declined the thought. After all, Raki had fought fair and square, even if he was rather brutal with his fighting.

She flicked her eye's to the others. Deneve was holding one arm with her eye's closed and veins bulging slightly on her head. Yuma was holding onto her leg, Cynthia didn't want to risk a fight, and Tabitha was having to deal with several stab wounds on her stomach. Helen already fully healed herself, but had her head turned away from the fight while keeping her eyes closed; it was obvious that she was still sore from her fight with Raki.

Clare was the only one that had yet to fight. Throughout the entire time, she remained silent, but she seemed to watch Raki more intently than anyone that fought. Currently, her eyes were traveling between Miria and Raki.

All in all, the boy was an outstanding fighter, unpredictable and yet graceful. On top of that, his endurance was unbeatable; he had gone through all of them without so much as a grunt of exertion. Raki was swift in his execution and merciless with his attacks; they had underestimated him greatly. However, Miria was no fool; she underestimated no one, human or not.

Her eye's then glanced at the massive craters in the ground and to the slash marks that marked every few buildings.

The boy was a berserker as well, a much more powerful and deadly one at that.

Raki stood up and then inhaled deeply, his chest puffing up greatly. Miria stood at attention as he did this strange action. He held the breath in and then, very slowly and steadily, he exhaled. As he did his wounds seemed to ripple and then push themselves back together.

Miria raised her eyebrows. "Another technique you learned from Isley?" she calmly questioned, as if never having took part in a battle.

"No. It's one of his own unique abilities from his gestation's of the pills. A side-effect of sorts," a cool voice interrupted.

All eyes turned to the cathedral doors to see Isley standing there his arms folded across his chest. He ignored all of the eyes on him in favor of looking at the two fighters with mild amusement.

"Do you wish to fight him all out, no holds barred what-so-ever?" Isley asked, a light, but cold, smile crossing his lips.

Miria stared at Isley for what seemed like an eternity and then raised her sword and pointed it at him.

"I wish to fight you," she curtly said.

Isley stared at her, looking quite surprised.

"Are you sure?" Isley asked, his expression one of grim seriousness.

Miria nodded and flourished her weapon. She then quickly moved her sword by her side. Isley closed his eye's then he tilted his head from side to side quickly, popping his neck, and then opened his eye's.

"Raki, your sword please," Isley politely asked.

Said man looked at his mentor and then sighed in exasperation. He grabbed his sword and, in a swift motion, threw it at Isley. The sword spun rapidly through the air with a small hum. For a split-second, it looked as if it was going to impale the silver-haired king; however, he caught the blade between his fingers with no noticable effort. He looked at the blade, then flicked it up and caught it by the handle. He flourished the blade, holding it high with one hand, and outstretched his one free arm. He raised one leg slightly, bending it at the knee.

"You'll see why I was called the Silver-Haired King" Isley said.

Miria gave a nod. "We'll see. First, taste my newest technique I call Reaper!" Miria shouted.

And with that she vanished into nothing. Isley raised an eyebrow.

"This speed..." He muttered to himself, allowing his eyes to travel all over the field to look for his target.

Faster than the average human eye could possibly track, he raised his sword to block a near invisible sword strike- it was near-invisible due to the blade appearing, yet Miria remained unseen. The blade then vanished again as the phantom Claymore went on the move once more. It reappeared as Isley suddenly spun to the left and blocked another oncoming sword strike. Soon, the Abyssal One became a blur as he blocked sword strikes from left and right.

Raki, who had limped slightly to the other Claymores, watched in awe of this battle of pure speed, strength, and mind. Speed, due to the rapid movements both were moving to avoid each others' attacks; strength, because of how powerful they struck and blocked each other; and mind, because one of the two would become exhausted first from this grueling mind game each was playing on the other.

"Wow. It's close, but still, Miria doesn't stand a chance," Raki said bluntly, making everyone eyes turn to him.

"What do you mean?" Clare asked, but Raki just shrugged.

"It looks like their fighting on equal footing, but in truth they're not. Isley has several advantages, the biggest being he has already fought a being just like Miria. There was a person in the past just like her. If I remember correctly it was his 273rd battle that he fought a person like Miria." Raki calmly explained.

This was met with wide-eyed surprise, and disbelief.

"Another just like Miria? Who?" Deneve quickly questioned; much to her aggravation, Raki just shrugged once more.

"Dunno. Never told me the name of the guy," Raki answered, pausing to look up into the sky. "Or did he? Bah! I can't remember," Raki snarled.

Several of the women sighed while Helen found fit to roll her eye's. Raki then stared at the whirling Isley, only to yawn in boredom.

"This fiiiiight is over," Raki said as he yawned again.

The Claymore looked at him and then back to the fight to see a bloody and scratched up Miria, and a spotlessly clean Isley having a stare-down with each other. Miria stared at Isley with something akin to a mix of aggravation, disbelief, and awe, but then stabbed her sword into the ground and fell to her knees, panting as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her head.

"You win," She muttered hoarsely as she stared at the ground.

Isley silently stared at her knelt form for a minute, wearing an undecipherable. He then quietly walked forward bent down and lifted her head by the chin.

"You are a rarity, and for that I admit defeat. Thank-you for a most enjoyable duel," Isley complimented as he bowed his head, a kind smile donning on his face.

Miria looked at him with shock as he stood up. He looked towards Raki, who was in-turn looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, you admit defeat? How come you never said those words to me?" Raki said in a somewhat amused manner as Isley walked to him looking rather pleased.

Isley chuckled and stopped mere inches away from Raki, looking up slightly at the giant of a man.

"Because she reminds me of Grimjer," He truthfully answered, making Raki blink in surprise.

"That's his name? I thought it was a C... Calkun." Isley smiled.

"Calkun was his brother, but he did also possess interesting speeds."

Raki 'Oh'd' and went silent.

"Well then here's your sword and I believe now it's time for me to explain why I really am here," Isley said holding out Raki's sword, which he took and stabbed into the dirt. This caught the attention of everyone. "I am here... to swear my loyalty under your flag," Isley said aloud.

There was silence for a minute or two, but then Helen angrily stood up walked to Isley, grabbed him by the scruff of his collars, and held him up.

"Helen!" Deneve shouted in a warningly manner.

"SHUT UP!" Helen roared at Deneve, stunning all that was present. Helen had never yelled at Deneve... ever. "What a load bullshit! You join us? For what, and why!? You're a danger to humans, you're a monster: something that should be dead and rotting in the ground. Why should we accept your help?"

Isley didn't say anything to counter her statements, but his eye's darkened and he began to radiate a chilly aura of such cold that Helen dropped him and stood back. He looked up, his eye's shadowed by his silver hair, however, everybody could see the yellow slitted pupil. Raki flinched when he saw it as everybody else held their breath.

"You are right, I am a danger to humans. However," He pointed a finger at them, and when he spoke, he did so ominously. "You are as well. I cannot even truly call myself a threat since it is one day humans that will destroy humans. I care not if they destroy themselves; I myself am not content on being a lab rat in this... hell hole! I wish to go to the outer world and stay there! I wish to live a life of pure peace and to die... die as a human... not a monster hunted, hounded like an animal!" Isley shouted clenching his fist.

Helen gave a derisive snort as she crossed her arms. "Human? Your nothing but a monster you'll live forever as long as you keep gobbling down humans!" Helen said.

Isley closed his eyes as he shook his head, all the while his hand reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a smile vial that contained a thick bright-red liquid. All eye's focused on the vial.

"This," he spoke grimly held the vial between his thumb and index finger for all to see, "will turn a Yoma back into a normal human."He was quick to receiving mixed shouts of outrage, and disbelief.

"Impossible!"

"What makes you think humans are Yoma?"

"Don't be deluded!"

"SHUT UP!" That was from Raki, who was staring at Isley with a mixture of shock, curiosity and mild discomfort. "You perfected it?" He asked in low hoarse voice. Isley turned his eye's to Raki, and he gave a nod. "H-How? I thought..."

"That I gave up on it? Yes I did... briefly. However, I was able to get my hands on something that would help me create this," Isley soberly explained, looking at the vial in his hand as he gently twisted it in his fingers.

"You don't mean..." Raki whispered, his eye's widening, as Isley finally smirked.

"Yes, that is correct my student," Isley confirmed, his smirk suddenly becoming grim. "I managed to create it using the blood of a Dragonkin."

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN!  
Blood of a Dragonkin! Is it really the key to turning Yoma into humans again? What secrets is Isley hiding? Will the other's accept his pledge of allegiance? I have no clue!! HA HA HA HA HA HA! **_


	6. Chapter 5

**To the Outerworld  
Author: Soul Teller  
Rating: T may be M in Future currently unsure...  
Summary: A follow-up to Tag, Miria and the others begin their attack on the Organization, they are offered help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: Chapter 5... After this it's Hiatus time... Sorry but I have other projects I wish to work on... Bows very deeply

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
Cure**

Raki stared at the man who was saying he had a cure capable of turning Yoma and Awakened Beings back into their human form. However, he was not a person who would believe such claims so easily.

"How many have you tested." Raki quickly asked.

Isley sighed and then looked at Raki. "Three."

"And the results?" Raki pushed forward, leaning forward in anticipation.

Isley grasped the bottle tightly, but not tight enough that his monstrous strength was going to shatter the precious vial.

"Three humans with all internal organs returned to stage 'Zero'," he calmly answered.

Raki then did something very surprising: he fell to his knees and slammed his fists on the ground. The strike shook the ground and created an impact crater from his fist. All eyes turned to him, trying to see what was going on with him.

"What's with you?" Helen asked, confused by Raki's reaction.

"Ha ha ha ha... Ha ha ha!" Raki was laughing now, his head still facing the ground. "No more? No more hunting? No more killing?" he asked quietly.

Isley smiled and walked up to Raki. Feeling a hand settling on his shoulder, he looked up at the Awakened Being.

"Yes, Raki no more of those things. I can even fix you now with this," Isley said reassuringly.

Raki stopped laughing and lightly shook his head.

"No... not me." Raki quietly said, making Isley blink in genuine surprise from the response.

"If not you then... who?" Raki sat back up and after composing himself, he pointed at Isley. Isley gave a weak chuckle and then he shook his head. "I appreciate it, but unfortunately no I cannot. Not yet, at least," he said as he pocketed the vial in his coat.

Claire stared intently at the place where the vial was pocketed, almost seemingly entranced by it. Isley turned his eye's to her, however she quickly turned her eyes to Raki again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up a minute!" Helen said, everyone turning their attention to her. "What are you talking about? Internal organs and stage 'Zero'. What's that?"

Raki looked at Isley, then to Helen.

"Um... Let's go inside, it'll be easier to explain," Raki said, a grin plastered to his face. "That and I'm hungry from all this fighting!"

Helen just sighed, while Claire shook her head and smiled.

* * *

Isley walked in and sniffed, the first thing assaulting his nose being the smell of blood. Silver-haired king looked at the others for a brief second who were talking to each other, blissfully unaware of what he was sensing, and vanished. He reappeared inside the dining hall where he saw a small girl, her long hair covering her face, staring down at the pool of purple blood and the remains of what used to be Rofen. He looked at the body and walked forward past the girl, kneeling to get a better look at the body. He grabbed it and held it up to the light. He looked at the two halves and then looked at the girl, making her take a few steps back.

"So you're saying that humans can become infected with Yoma blood and eventually turn into one?" the calm voice of Deneve said, becoming louder as she came closer to the dining hall.

Isley looked up just in time to see Raki take a peek inside and then nod in understanding as he walked in. Raki then quickly spun around and headed out the doorway.

"You know what how about we eat somewhere else?" Raki said to the Claymore in front of him as he closed the door behind him.

"Huh? What's wrong with eating here?" Helen asked, trying to move past Raki, but Raki grabbed her by the shoulder and squeezed with all his strength.

"I said 'eat somewhere else'. Is there a problem with that?" For the briefest of moments Raki's eye's became slitted.

Helen stared at Raki, caught off guard by his sudden show of Yoki. Figuring it was a good idea not to cause a mess, she held up her hands in surrender.

"Okay fine we'll eat somewhere else... Freaking grouch," Helen mumbled. To show her dissatisfaction, she slapped Raki's hand off of her.

Raki just stared at her as she turned around and headed the other way, his hand still raised. Slowly he lowered it as he saw Deneve quickly follow her best friend, followed shortly by Cynthia, Tabitha. and Uma. Before the two he needed walked off with the other five, he grabbed Claire and Miria.

"Wait... you need to see this," Raki quietly explained.

They looked at him surprised, but kept it reigned in seeing how serious he was making the situation. Raki watched the others until they were gone. As soon as the door closed from behind them, he looked at the two standing before him.

"Do not repeat what you see to anybody else understand?" Raki said, his voice low. Miria raised an eyebrow at this and Claire stared at Raki, her face puzzled. "Do you understand?" Raki asked again, Miria and Claire gave curt nods.

Raki then took a step back and opened the door that led to the dining hall. Once inside, he turned to Isley, who was kneeling next to a body that pooled with purple blood.

"A Yoma!? Here?" Claire gasped as she came up next to Raki.

Raki didn't say anything, just stared at Isley and then turned his eye's to the young girl.

"Miata? What are doing here?" Miata turned her head to Raki and blushed again; then she ran out of the room.

Miria who was standing behind Claire drew her sword and pointed it at Isley.

"What is the meaning of this?" She hissed, making Isley raise an eyebrow and then sigh.

"What this is...this used to be what you knew as Father Vincent. I knew him as Rofen the Wise," Isley said, his voice somber. Miria lowered her sword slightly, surprised the sadness that Isley seemed to radiate.

"Wait a minute! He's a Yoma? But how come I didn't detect any Yoki from him seven years ago?" Claire quickly asked, uttertly confused. She remembered when she had come seven years ago at Father Vincent's request to destroy a Yoma that had infiltrated the city. She had not detected any yoki from him at all.

"Rofen has been alive much longer than you have girl. He's able to hide his Yoki much like you and your friends, except he's much better at the work," Isley explained smirking slightly.

Miria's eyes widened slightly, but then she gave a 'hmph,' sheathed her blade, and turned facing the door.

"One less menace in the world," she said coldly, walking out the door.

Isley stared at the door frowning, then he turned his head to Claire who also wore the same look while staring intently at him.

"Is that all you can see us as?" He asked her. "Monsters? Menace? Is that truly all?" Isley prodded.

Raki looked at Isley the to Claire. He found her geniunely surprised by the question, her eyes widened as she tried to come up with an answer.

"I... I-I can't speak for everyone... but..." she tried to say.

Claire couldn't really say much... she hated Yoma, Awakened Beings especially. She hated them for ruining people's lives, and she hated them because of Priscillia. However, Priscillia was no more, and yet, her hatred of Awakened Beings still festered within her.

She looked at Isley full in the face. "I truly hate your kind... I'm sorry." She said, standing there rigidly.

Raki stared at her and then gave off a derisive snort. The action made Claire turn to him.

"So you must hate me too?" Raki said cooly. Claire stared at Raki, hurt slightly by what he said, but at the same time shocked by his reaction. During these past couple days, she never thought of him as a Yoma, even if he was now something akin to one.

"No! I..." she stuttered.

"Claire... I have their blood running through me. That makes me one of them, and if you hate them you must hate me," Raki told her, his eye's narrowed.

Claire couldn't say anything, her throat had a hard lump. Isley turned his gaze to Raki, who said nothing more but instead stood up and walked past Claire to the door. Claire was numbly stood there, trying to understand what she was feeling. It wasn't remorse... no... it was... something else. Isley stood up, still carrying the body as he looked at Claire. Suddenly, he sighed.

"One must always take care in what they say," Isley sagaciously said to her. With that, he heaved the body over his shoulder and walked out, purple blood dripping onto the floor.

It was then that Claire fell to her knees and began to sob, letting the tears fall, her heart now torn.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is done thanks to my beta. This story is gonna go into Hiatus for a while... I'm sorry but there's one project I want to work on. However I will not completely abandon this I'll write a little bit whenever I can so don't expect to see this come within the week all right? Once again sorry... Soul Teller the Corrupt Soul Weaver...**

**Edit: I think I'm done editing... I'll be honest... I've been thinking about this story and I think I'm gonna finish this story first... which means I'm now working on the next chapter. But I haven't been able to get a response from my beta... If anyone knows Lithius could someone please PM him and ask him on how he's doing?  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**To the Outerworld  
Author: Soul Teller  
Rating: T may be M in Future currently unsure...  
Summary: A follow-up to Tag, Miria and the others begin their attack on the Organization, they are offered help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: Please Review... I get real sad when I have no reviews and it seriously kills my drive to write.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
Rage**

Raki stared up at the ceiling in his room, his hand held in front of him clenched in a fist. He sighed then he turned in his bed looking at the wall.

**_'What's wrong boy? Are you regretting what you did?' _**a malevolent voice echoed. Raki knew what it was: it was the Yoma in him. He couldn't exactly remember when it started talking to him. If he thought about it, however, it probably started when he was stuffed into that dark room after temporarily turning into a Yoma. Raki didn't say anything, but instead continued to stare at the wall.

_Flashback_

_Raki walked into the room and felt his sight fall to the spectacle of Helen currently singing a random song while swinging a mug of beer to and fro, all the while Deneve watched her drunken friend with weary disgust. Miria had closed her eye's, Uma was sipping some wine, Cynthia was watching Helen, and Tabitha also closed her eye's with her arms folded over her chest._

_Raki raised both hands and gave a monstrous clap. The clap created a light sonic boom, for the walls and chairs shuddered slightly at the sudden noise. Miria's eyes flew open as she grabbed her sword, standing and whirling around to point the business end of her sword at Raki. Helen humorously dropped her mug on herself, Uma nearly dropped her glass, Tabitha jumped slightly, Cynthia also jumped, and Deneve glared at Raki. But he didn't say anything, choosing to glare back at Miria. Miria herself lowered her sword, and stabbed it into the ground. _

_"Your late," She said, a hint of aggravation in her normally stoic voice. _

_Raki remained silent as he sat down in an empty chair between Miria and Deneve. Helen was glaring down at her front which was stained by the beer._

_"Thanks a lot captain Grouch now my suit is ruined," she snarled, sitting down and slamming the now empty mug against the counter.  
_

_"You only got yourself to blame. Drinking is a bad habit after all," Raki countered coolly. _

_Miria eyed him. __"What's wrong?" She asked, slightly surprised by his cool tone. Raki only scowled. Miria turned her head to Deneve who was also eyeing Raki._

_"Nothing is wrong. So... where was I?" he asked to no one in particular, leaning forward and clasping his hands together._

_"I believe you were telling us how Humans become Yoma." Uma answered. _

_Raki bowed his head in acknowledgment and then leaned back in his chair to get comfortable. __"There are times when humans survive Yoma attacks. Usually when they do they end up becoming Yoma in about a month, sometimes even less," he explained, closing his eye's as he laid a hand on his forehead. "It's also possible for dead Humans to come back to life as Yoma if they still have certain organs. Organs such as the the stomach, heart, or the liver are possible for a Human come back to life." _

_Helen who had been miraculously quiet stood up staring at him. __"So your saying... that we have been killing humans... the whole fricking time!?" She questioned sharply, Raki gave a smirk at this._

_"Indeed," he answered, turning his now opened eyes to Miria. "Quite monstrous killing humans isn't it Miria?" Miria didn't say anything, but turned her gaze away from Raki. "I guess just because you have human blood it gives you a clear conscious doesn't it." She still didn't say anything but Raki knew that he was slowly but surely getting to her. "So many innocent lives lost..." He said in an almost antagonizing manner as he stood up._

_She had enough. Miria slammed a fist on the table, denting it. Raki stared at Miria._

_"They are not innocent!" she snarled. "They are monsters; they must be killed!"_

_"But they were once human," Raki merely told her._

_"Not anymore they are. Now they're nothing but mindless beasts," she countered, her gaze piercing and full of hate._

_"Are you sure? Maybe it's just an excuse for you to kill something? Face it you can't stand _not_ killing something. In that sense you're more of a monster than the Yoma themselves," taunted Raki, taking some joy in her anger. _

_Miria glared at him. Nearby, Tabitha stood up and walked toward Raki, standing in front of him. Raki glanced at her curiously, then turned his gaze back Miria._

_"Hmph," she grunted. "I would think monsters were you're area of expertise. After all you've been studying under a monster among monsters." Her eye burned with cold hatred._

_Flashback end_

Raki sighed and turned over when he heard a knock at the door. He stood up and walked to the door, opening it to see, much to his surprise, Helen and Deneve.

"Oi! What's up kid?" Raki didn't say anything as Helen noisily announced her presence. "You gonna let us in or not?"

Raki stood aside, letting the two walk inside. Helen took a moment to look around while Deneve simply leaned against the wall near the door, her eye's closed.

"Kinda small this place of yours. You being you, I'd have thought that you would want a bigger place," Helen analyzed.

"Why are you here? I seriously doubt it's about my living quarters?" Raki asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

Helen turned her head to him smiling. "Actually..." She began, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Helen really was curious as to where your room was," Deneve deadpanned.

Raki's jaw nearly dropped in surprise."You can't be serious? Well, if she's here for that, then why are you here?"

Deneve opened one eye. "Firstly: to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Secondly: because I wished to ask you a few question's if you didn't mind."

Raki looked at her and then sighed; there was no escaping this questioning. He quietly sat on his bed while Helen continued to look around.

"Sure go ahead," he said, one eye watching Helen as if she was a three-year-old as she examined his sword which was lying on the table.

"Well... why did you do it?"

Raki blinked. "Do what?" he asked puzzled.

"Why did you... say the things you said to Miria?" she asked hesitantly.

Raki scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out how to approach this. "Because it's true," he simply said.

Deneve stared at him with an undecipherable gaze, and even Helen was looking up.

"What makes you say that?" Raki scratched his head.

"All she does, all you guys do, is kill am I wrong? Now, knowing that what you really are killing are humans would you stop killing if you knew another way?" Deneve gave a nod while Helen snorted.

"Of course!" Helen quickly said.

"But Miria... she can't stop killing. It's something she's too good at. She doomed herself because she hates Yoma and all that makes them. She know's that some of their blood flows through her veins and it makes her hatred even stronger. Also, I noticed a slight glint in her eye when she fought me," Raki explained.

Deneve raced through her memory of Miria and noted the glint as well. "Point taken, but don't you think you could've been... less direct?" Deneve suggested.

Raki's eye's darkened. "I will not still my tongue in face of arrogance!" he snapped, then he put a hand on his head. "I'm sorry... it's just..."

"You hear a voice," Helen said suddenly, making Raki snap his sight to her. She still examined his sword, pretending to pay no attention before she flicked her eye's toward his. "Am I right?"

Raki didn't say anything, but instead turned his gaze away. Helen stood, one finger on the tip of his blade. She then turned and opened the door, but paused before she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Deneve watched all this coolly, then turning her head to Raki. "I still have more questions but I will ask them another time."

Raki looked up at her then he gave a nod. "Of course," he said as he stood up to get the door, but Deneve reached for the handle and pulled it open.

"I will take my leave," she announced, steppeing out while closing the door behind her.

Raki stared at the door for what seemed like an eternity and then looked at his sword, staring at his reflection. He looked to see a small trickle of blood dripping from the tip. He raised a finger to catch the drop of blood and stuck it in his mouth.

'_I'm a fucking hypocrite!_' he thought sadly as he enjoyed the coppery taste of blood.

* * *

Deneve found Helen down at the dining room a mug of frothing ale in her hand. Helen was staring at the ale as it bubbled, taking a small sip only to grimace.

"I forgot how nasty this stuff tasted." Helen said to no one in particular. Deneve said nothing but just sat down and closed her eye's. Helen continued to sip the ale. "Have you ever felt this way before?" Helen suddenly asked.

Deneve smiled slightly. She opened her eyes with a sort of dreamy look crossing her face.

"Yes; once before." Helen looked surprised.

"Really? Was it, you know, worth it?"

Deneve's smile turned into a smirk. "Slightly." Then Deneve did something that Helen thought she would never hear or see: she laughed! "And to think that it was I who confessed first!"

Helen stared at Deneve. "Wait! Wait, wait, wait! You confessed to a human?"

Deneve's laughter boiled down to a chuckle. "Indeed, a fool I was then." Deneve said, and a single tear emerged from her eye's. Then she stopped, using one finger to grab the tear and held it up it, making it glimmer in the light. "I guess you won't change your mind?" She asked Helen.

Helen mulled it over then she smiled lightly. "Eh there's plenty of fish in the sea! If I can't catch one, I'll catch another." Helen said, shrugging.

Deneve didn't say anything but she closed her eye's and then stood up. "Well I hope you are aware of the costs," Deneve warned. And she turned and opened her eyes, staring up. "He really is an interesting person," she mused to herself.

With that, she walked away leaving Helen to her drinking. Helen put her mug down and began rubbing her hands. "Okay! First things first! Information! Now where's that Isley guy?"

* * *

**Chapter 6. I'm not gonna write for a while until I get a review on any of my stories... Why? Because I'm sick of writing stuff and not getting any feed back on how I write... I don't care who I get the review from I just want one review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**To the Outerworld  
Author: Soul Teller  
Rating: T may be M in Future currently unsure...  
Summary: A follow-up to Tag, Miria and the others begin their attack on the Organization, they are offered help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews. From now on I plan to write! Because if I'm a true writer then I would have no excuse not to write! Also I noticed that nobody noted how weird it was that Deneve was laughing which she never does!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 7  
Burial  
**

Miria sat on her bed staring at her hands watching the veins pulse slightly. She reached under the bed and pulled a small kitchen knife that she had took. She raised the knife up and pressed it gently on her skin, then applying a small amount of force she drew the blade across her hand in one quick motion. A spray of blood erupted from the small cut on her hand and she watched the red spray with a cold, calculating not even flinching when some of the blood spattered onto her face. The flow then ebbed then stopped entirely as the wound closed up leaving a small pool of blood in her hand. She looked at it then she raised her hand to her mouth and drank her own blood. when she finished she lowered her hand and stared at the bloody stain left. She heard a knock on the door, she flicked her eye's to the door. "Come in..." The door opened to reveal Clare. Miria noted the slightly red rims on Clare's eye's, "What's wrong?" She asked concern in her question. Clare looked up then gave a shake of her head one hand on her forehead.

"It's nothing just... just what are we fighting for Miria?" Clare suddenly asked. Miria blinked, taken off-guard by the question. However her eye's narrowed.

"We fight to protect the people, the one's who haven't turned into Yoma... and we fight to get rid of the Organization to stop experimenting with humans." Miria said steely. Clare stared at her then she lowered her head.

"Is that all?" Clare asked, Miria stared at her looking shocked.

"What do you mean?" She asked suspiciously, Clare raised her head her eye's now narrowed.

"Are you sure you're not just fighting for the sake of fighting?" Clare spat Miria stood up her face one of utmost rage.

"I see, so that 'boy' is trying his best to turn you against me? Against us?" Miria shouted one hand on the pommel of her sword. Clare glared at Miria then she relaxed her gaze and slid to the floor her hands covering her face.

"I... I can't... I can't do this... My heart..." Clare breathed and Miria removed her hand from her sword to stare at Clare. Now she understood, Clare felt _that_ way about Raki. She blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her head now confused. Then the door opened and Deneve walked in. She opened one eye and immediately took in the scene.

"What happened?" Was her first question, Miria looked at Deneve then turned her gaze to Clare.

"Um... Well you see... Clare's, having... heart problems I guess would be the best thing to say." Miria said her blush brightening. Deneve opened her other eye as her eyebrows shot up.

"I see... I know what to do," Deneve said simply. Miria was surprised by the bold pronouncement, she narrowed her eye's cocking one eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly. Deneve gave a nod and stooped low to grab one of Clare's arm and throwing it over her own shoulder she dragged the now silently sobbing girl up.

"Come on Clare let's go get you a drink, hm?" Deneve said as she turned and carrying Clare left the room. Miria watched them go then she looked back at her left hand which was still stained by the blood. She clenched her fist and held it up, fury burning in her gaze.

"I'll kill them both later... For now... I have to work with those two."

* * *

Helen hummed a tune to herself as she went looking for Isley she hadn't found him anywhere inside the church so she decided to look outside. She walked to the large wooden door and pushed it open revealing the moon light. She looked up at the moon drinking in it's glorious sight then she walked out looking at the two guards who stood at attention their eye's nervously flitting to her and back again. She would've laughed but held it in, she was a woman on a mission and few people knew that when she was on a mission she would go to any lengths to fulfill it. She looked around to see nobody then she looked at the top of the roof crouched then sprang up high flipping once in the air then coming down to land on the roof. She wobbled slightly then gaining her balance she stepped up and raising a hand up over her eye's, she casted her sight. At first all she saw was rooftop after rooftop then she activated some Yoki and diverting it to her eye's her vision suddenly zoomed in. She looked around seeing nothing then she noticed a figure holding something walking toward the gate of the city. She smiled and releasing the Yoki jumped to the next rooftop and jumping from rooftop to rooftop she headed for the strange figure hoping that it was her quarry.

* * *

Isley carried Rofen's body the gate, so he could bury it in the place that Rofen would've wanted to be buried. As much as Rofen loved the church he wanted to die in one place and one place only and that was denied of him. Isley's eye's narrowed in hatred, whoever it was that killed Rofen would not be forgiven so easily. It was then that he heard something and lowering Rofen on the ground he spun his right arm morphing into a strange fan-like creation his other arm a giant black sword. "Whose there?" He questioned the air. His answer came down from the air in front of him. "Ah... Miss Helen. Forgive me." Isley said as his weapons morphed back into normal hands and he gave a bow. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Isley asked. Helen looked at him impressed by his courteous welcome.

"Well aren't you a smooth talker." Isley smirked slightly at this.

"I try..." He said as he stood up. "Now what business do you have with me?" Helen blushed and looked away frowning.

"Who said I had business with you?" she said stubbornly, Isley stared at her coolly then he shrugged and leaned down to grab the body lying on the ground turned and began to walk away. Helen stayed there for a minute then curiosity getting the best of her she ran forward. "Wait! where are you going so late at night?" She gasped when she caught up with Isley who was already outside the city gates. Isley raised an eyebrow amused by her query.

"Come with me and I'll show you." He said shouldering the body, and holding out his free hand Helen looked at it then took it. With that they both vanished into thin air.

* * *

Helen blinked several times then she looked around they appeared to be in a large plain of some sort. It was too dark to see at the moment. "Where are we?" Isley released her to raise a finger to his lips.

"Shh... It's going to happen soon." Isley said Helen was about to open her mouth to ask what he meant when her mouth snapped shut. A flower opened, however that wasn't what was making her mouth drop it was the glowing light that the flower emitted that shut her up. The light glowed on the flower then it flitted up into the air and flew close to the ground where there were more flowers that were slowly but surely opening. Then the light paused at Isley then it circled around and up stopping when it reached Isley's nose. It flew to his nose and he smiled lightly, then he held up his free hand and the light fell on his hand. He smiled then gave a soft blow and the light grew brighter. He let his hand fall as the bright light soon illuminated the area revealing flowers and lights of different colors and shapes everywhere. Helen soon was gaping at the sight and unbeknown to her a few lights flew to her mouth only to fly away at the smell of alcohol.

"Wh-What are they?" Isley looked at her then he looked back at the glowing light.

"To be truthful I have no clue." Helen nearly fell over at this statement. "However, they give a sense of peace and tranquility. So I decided to call them... Faeries..." Helen blinked at this then a slightly smug smile crossed her face.

"You believe in Faeries?" Isley turned to her and pulled the body from his shoulder and laid it down gently on the ground.

"Watch." He said simply, as he straightened up and took several steps back Helen was a bit skeptical but took a few steps back as well. The lights which were dancing about seemed to stop and they all converged on the body. The extra bright light that Isley had blown on was floating near the separated halves of Rofen's body and then the oddest thing happened. The body began to zip itself back together the white hair retreated back into the skull then... it was Father Vincent lying there his eye's now closed looking for all the world, as if he had been merely asleep. Helen stared, her mouth once again agape.

"B-B-But... that's impossible!" She gasped, Isley just smiled and gave a nod, the Lights flew away from the body and Isley stepped forward and crouched he rested a hand on the mans bald head and stroked it then he gave a sigh and stood up and gave another nod the light's flew to the body and began to circle around the body first at a slow pace then circling faster and faster till there was a wall of light. The wall shone brightly so bright that Helen had to cover her eye's this continued for about a minute and then... it stopped. Just as suddenly as it had started it had stopped and when Helen looked she saw a single light weak and feeble floating where the body had been. The brightest light floated to the weak light and seemed to nudge it toward an open flower. The new light pulsed feebly then sank into the flower and the flower closed. Helen watched this wide-eyed her attention being such that she didn't notice Isley standing next to her.

"So," Helen jumped and took a few steps back nearly stepping on the closed flower. "Do you now understand why I call them Faeries?" Isley said. Helen blinked then looked around and gave a nod, then she thought of something.

"Have you shown Raki this place?" Isley's smile faded to be replaced with a rather sad look, he turned his head away.

"Yes... many times." He said sadly looking down at the flowers as the petals began to close up shining briefly with internal light before fading into darkness. As the lights faded into the flowers a new light was beginning to shine and Helen looked up to see the daybreak. She gave a small wow of fascination. Nothing she had ever seen could compare to the beauty she was now seeing. Isley looked at her his smile returning slightly and he turned to face the rising sun. "So... What else would you like to know about Raki?" He said and Helen turned her head blushing slightly. Isley just smiled then laughed.

* * *

**Holy Canole! A NEW RECORD!!! WHOO HOO!! Keep Reviewing and I'll keep writing!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**To the Outerworld  
Author: Soul Teller  
Rating: T may be M in Future currently unsure...  
Summary: A follow-up to Tag, Miria and the others begin their attack on the Organization, they are offered help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: Thank you for the reviews evil-kenshin. No Helen does not like Isley she just likes Raki, and who read chapter 89 of Claymore? Poor Isley... I swear this! I will not kill Isley! I shall let him live as a human! Yes! I shall!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 8  
Moving Out**

Miria sat down in the chair of the large table looking at the other Claymore. Thanks to whatever it was that she did Deneve had managed to restore Clare to her normal, quiet self, though her eye's did flick to Raki occasionally. Raki however was stoically staring ahead looking at noone in particular, he had been like that ever since last night. Miria didn't know exactly what it was that made Raki like this, but she could care less, the less he said the better for her, and her comrades. They were all waiting for two people, Isley and Helen. Deneve was leaning back in her chair her eye's closed, Uma was examining her sword and was holding a cloth to her blade. Cynthia was gazing at everybody her gaze flicking toward Raki then flitting to the ceiling. Tabitha was swirling a goblet filled with wine and occasionally taking a sip, also sitting there was Clarice who had Miata resting on her lap. Then the door opened and All eye's flitted toward it to see Isley and Helen walking in. "Where have you been?" Deneve asked. Helen rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well you see..." Helen began.

"It was my fault." Isley finished. Miria raised an eyebrow, "Let me explain... I was out taking Rofen's body to a certain grave site that that I usually go to and I bumped into Helen who was curious and well the rest I hope you understand..." Isley said coolly. Miria didn't say anything at first but she turned her gaze to Raki.

"It's all right you're here now and that's what matters most." Miria said, still gazing at Raki who continued to stare at Isley. Isley nodded and walked over to Raki and sat down in the chair next to him, Helen sat down next to Deneve who leaned in and whispered.

"Well did you learn what you wanted?" Deneve asked Helen just shushed Deneve and pointed to Miria who was looking at all of them. Then Miria spoke.

"As most of you know the Organization is currently using the people of this Island in a type of experiment to create Awakened Beings to send them off to fight in a war that lies beyond the borders of this island." Miria said there were several nods and mutters of agreement. Miria reached down and pulled out a scroll bound by a green string. She pulled the string off and smoothed out the scroll, the scroll showed the plans of some building. Deneve stared at it then she stood up abruptly.

"Are these?" She asked turning her head to Miria, Miria nodded.

"This scroll contains most of the plans of the building." Isley raised an eyebrow at this leaning forward his elbows touching the table as he steepled his fingers.

"_Most _of the plans?" he repeated, Miria nodded.

"The rest of the plans weren't there... apparently they were stolen many years ago by a rogue agent and they've been unable to reclaim." Isley chuckled at this.

"Of course not... I have the rest of the plans." Isley said, Miria stared at him her eyebrows raised high.

"So your the rouge agent?" Miria asked, Isley shook his head his long hair swaying side to side.

"No do you remember after we fought I spoke to you about a pair who had exceptional speed? They were the ones who stole it and the reason why they were unable to reclaim was because they tore it into 6 different pieces and sent the pieces to the wind." Isley explained. "It took me a while but I eventually was able to find all 6 pieces." Isley said "I gave three of them to Raki and I kept the other three." Raki nodded and rummaging in his pocket he pulled out three strips of paper. Isley also pulled out three strips of paper and then he set them down on the table. Isley grabbed the pieces and manipulated them until they made a picture, he then laid the completed set in the middle of the table for all to see.

"So... these must be the plans of the laboratory." Isley nodded.

"Correct these plans also lead the yoma creation chamber." Isley said, pointing to a doorway. Miria nodded, and pointed to the scroll she had unrolled.

"Our goal is to destroy the laboratory and the yoma creation chamber. Also we have to find out which ship they use to sail out of the island." Isley cleared his throat at this.

"Myself and Raki know where they make port and also where they leave. So that information is not needed," Isley supplied Miria nodded. "I just have one question. Is this it?" Isley asked casting his gaze around. Miria stared at him.

"I don't understand you're question... What do you mean by 'is this it?'" Isley raised a hand to his forehead and massaged it gently.

"Is this your entire force? You're regiment?" Miria narrowed her eye's.

"It might be why?" Isley lowered his hand slightly to stroke his chin and then he sighed.

"You will all die..." He said simply, Raki didn't say anything but his eye's did flick over to Isley, Miria raised a hand to her own chin.

"Why do you say that?" Isley smirked.

"Unless you weren't fighting with all your might against Raki or Me then you will die... the Organization has been extremely busy for the past few years creating a new monster... one that might destroy me if I'm not too careful..." Miria stared at him shocked slightly by this announcement.

"What is this monster you speak?" Isley turned his gaze to all of those staring at him. Then he leaned back in his chair folding his arms.

"The best word to call them is... Demons" Isley said his tone ominous, "They are like monsters constantly seeking flesh to devour... yet there is only one type of flesh that they can devour. Isley stood up and grabbed his cloak with one hand and throwing it off sending it flying behind him, there were several gasps. The right half of Isley's torso showed a large white scar that was jagged by the edge's. "The flesh they seek is that of the Abyssal one's in particular mine... I do not know how but somehow the Organization got a strip of my flesh and using it they gave those abominations my scent now they hunt for everyday of their miserable lives." Helen then remembered what he had said before.

_Quick Flashback_

_'You are as well. I cannot even truly call myself a threat since it is one day humans that will destroy humans. I care not if they destroy themselves; I myself am not content on being a lab rat in this... hell hole! I wish to go to the outer world and stay there! I wish to live a life of pure peace and to die... die as a human... not a monster hunted, hounded like an animal'_

_Flashback End_

"Is that what you meant when you said you didn't wish to die 'hunted, hounded like an animal?' Helen asked, Isley nodded, his face grim.

"At you're current level's you will never be able to stop the Organization." Isley stated, "However... you might do it... if you Awakened that is..."

* * *

**Isley comes with a bold and dangerous proposition will the Rogue Claymores heed his words? Or will they consider it an request from Insanity? Find out in the next Chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**To the Outerworld  
Author: Soul Teller  
Rating: T may be M in Future currently unsure...  
Summary: A follow-up to Tag, Miria and the others begin their attack on the Organization, they are offered help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 9  
The Demons**

There was an eerie silence hanging in the air then Miria stood up and stared at Isley her eyes wide and filled with anger. "Awaken are you serious!?" Isley didn't move from his chair his eye's stared coolly back into her fierce ones. He then stood up very slowly and he closed his eye's when he opened them they were a golden slit Raki's eye's widened then he shut them.

"CLOSE YOUR EYE'S!" He shouted they all stared at him but Clare, Deneve and Helen didn't question his order as they shut they're eye's. Uma, Tabitha, Cynthia, and Miria stared at Raki then at Isley who was staring at them and then they saw it. He leaped forward one hand morphing into a black sword the other into a giant halberd he cut their heads and they fell rolling onto the floor. They all watched as he walked to each head and sliced them into pieces Miria was the last. She watched as he knelt his hand's returning to normal. He grasped her head and stared into it then it was over... Miria sat down sweat pouring down her face and looked at Tabitha, Uma and Cynthia who were staring blankly into the table. Cynthia was tearing up, Uma had her face in her hands and Tabitha was taking long shuddering breaths. Miria looked at Isley who hadn't moved an inch from his place. He sat down his eye's closed when he opened them they were their original color again. However Raki who had opened his eye's seemed furious. "Isley! There was no need for..."

"Raki! Know your place!" Isley snarled his eye's still on Miria. Raki stared at Isley then he gave a 'humph' and stood up turned and left. Helen who had opened her eye's watched as RaKi left then she looked at Deneve who had walked over to Tabitha.

"Are you all right?" Deneve asked. Tabitha turned her gaze to Deneve her eye's huge her pupils a dot in an ocean of white.

"S-So easily." Tabitha murmured. Deneve stood up anger flaring in her normally composed feature.

"What did you do to them!" Isley was silent then he turned his gaze to Deneve, Deneve stared back unafraid. "I will not ask again! What have you done to them!?" Isley smirked then he stood.

"Why don't you ask you're fearless leader?" Isley said, then he bowed. "If you'll excuse me I have something to take care of." And with that he walked out the door. Miria was staring at the place where Isley had been her eye's wide but not as wide as Tabitha.

"He... He... It's so easy... for him to kill us... and he could... I was a fool teaming up with such a monster..." Miria muttered Deneve stared at Miria worry in her features. Then she turned to Helen to be surprised to find her gone.

* * *

Helen was running down the halls as quick as she could, her breath was coming short. She heard the loud 'Crang' and the skidding of feet against dirt. She ran faster and came to the large double doors of the church which were spread open. She saw the two soldiers standing there leaning forward slightly as a fight was occurring outside. She skidded to a halt to see Raki fighting with Isley who was currently blocking a mad flurry of strikes from Raki's blade. Raki's face was gritted in mad fury as he continued to smash his sword against Isley's. "Why must you constantly play these games Isley!?" Raki shouted. Isley narrowed his eye's and smashed his sword against Raki's sending Raki flying back.

"I play no game Raki! You know as well as I do that those girls at their current levels are unable to fight with those monsters!" Isley shouted back. Raki growled then he charged forward only to leap back as Isley jumped up and came down thrusting his sword into the ground. Raki stood there as Isley stood up one hand on the hilt of the sword. "They have to awaken... either that or wait until they are strong enough to take down the Organization! And that could take years we simply do not have the time! I don't have the time! You know what they have Raki they have those demons searching for me! You and Priscillia might not of had any trouble dealing with those things but unfortunately I already nearly died because of them!" Raki stared at Isley his eye's disbelieving."

"You! But... that's impossible!" Isley shook his head.

"Remember my first lesson! Nothing is impossible!" Isley said and he pulled his sword forward sending a shower of earth and rocks at Raki who sliced the rocks reducing them to harmless projectiles. Isley vanished then reappeared behind Raki, his sword raised ready to strike. Raki whirled around and struck with his blade sending Isley's flying into the air. Isley watched as his blade spun high into the air and then it embedded itself into a wall far out of reach. Raki then held his sword at Isley's face, mere centimeters from Isley's nose. "Very good... you have progressed extremely far during your time with Priscillia." Raki still held his sword at Isley he was panting then he very hesitantly lowered his sword. "That does not mean that you actually won." Raki nodded.

"I know... but you made no attempt to get you're sword back, therefore... I did win." Isley 'hmphed' lowered his head and closed his eye's.

"As observant as ever Raki," Isley said then his eye's flashed open and he turned looking down a pathway heading toward the main gates. "They're here! I must leave! I shall meet you outside get the other's and get as far from here as possible! I _will_ find you!" Isley said then he vanished. Raki stared at where Isley had been then sensing a gaze he turned to Helen. She was staring at him then she walked forward.

"What happened?" She asked, Raki walked to her.

"We must leave now! The demon's are here!" Raki said, Helen blinked confused.

"Demons?" She asked following Raki as he walked back inside the church.

"We call them that since they act much like the demon's of old." He explained, "They have a highly fast and powerful regenative capability and are extremely powerful last time we saw demons it took all three of us to eliminate even one of them let alone all of them." Helen was aghast.

"Not even that Priscillia chick could take'em? But she was handling us like we were playthings!" Raki scratched his nose.

"That was because she was using her full strength against us. She was at half of her full strength against the Demons." Helen gulped.

"Really...?" She asked, Raki didn't respond as he entered the dining room where the women sat their look of shock gone to replaced by a cold hardness.

"We must leave now!" Raki said Miria stood up and turned to him.

"Why what is wrong?" She asked.

"Demon's we must leave before they get into here! If they do we are finished! Isley already left to distract them but I do not know how long that will work." Miria stared at him then she turned to the others.

"Everyone let's go. If it's something that even Isley fears then we must not stay is that correct, Raki?" Raki nodded and rushed up to his room.

"Carry what you can but in the end only take what you need." He said pausing to say this then heading up to his room. Miria nodded and rolling up the scroll on the table and grabbing the pieces of partchment lying there and pocketing it.

"Outside in 3!" She said and with that she ran the Clare looked at the others and asked.

"Where's Galatea?" Uma shrugged, Cynthia shook her head, and Tabitha also shrugged. "I wanted to ask her something but more of that later." Clare mumbled and she headed to her room.

**Outside by the gate**

Isley looked as the Demon's approached his face showed an extreme dislike and loathing. He held his sword in his hand and looked at the demons. "To think that it requires all of my strength just to truly kill even one of you! I'm most ashamed..." He said the Demon's paused and sniffed the air, then they began to growl. Isley smirked, "Are you hungry? Then come and get me!" He snarled and he vanished, the Demon's fell as he sliced through them with a fury rarely seen. _'Hurry Raki! I can only last for so long...' _Isley thought.

* * *

**Please Review**...


	11. Chapter 10

**To the Outerworld  
Author: Soul Teller  
Rating: T may be M in Future currently unsure...  
Summary: A follow-up to Tag, Miria and the others begin their attack on the Organization, they are offered help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 10  
Facing One's Demon's  
**

Raki was in his room packing some provisions and parchment when he sensed it. He grabbed his sword which lay on the wall and wheeled around sword held up to a throat! It was Galatea, he lowered his sword quickly and turned back to his pack. "I'm sorry" he said quickly Galatea was silent. He stopped and turned to her, stress and anxiety in his features. "Is there something you want from me?" He asked. Galatea put a finger on her chin in mild thought.

"Where are you going?" She asked removing her finger from her chin. Raki turned his back on her again.

"Someplace very far from here... me and Isley have stayed here for too long!" Galatea raised her hand to her face.

"You've only been here for 5 days... and Isley has been here for 2... how is that too long?" Raki tightened the bands on his pack and shouldering it he turned to Galatea looking at her.

"We are being hunted by an evil force..." He said and moved quickly to the door however Galatea moved in the way.

"You mean by those beasts that your friend Isley is currently fighting?" Raki's eye's widened in panic.

"He's fighting them! He'll be killed! Move out of the way please! I must get to him!" Raki said, now worried if Isley was fighting those monstrosities who knew how long he would last? Not long enough. Galatea stood there then she smiled, and stood aside.

"I see that even though you have some dislike for Isley you still think of him as a precious comrade." Galatea said, Raki said nothing but grabbed his sword and turned to her.

"Don't you wish to come with us?" Raki asked Galatea smiled.

"Maybe later young one... now go you're friends are waiting..." She said. Raki nodded and he opened the door and left. Galatea stood there listening to his footsteps as they faded away. "I wonder if it's really possible to see the future... through a person?" She quested herself she smiled then shrugged. "Oh well I guess I should head back." She said and she left what was once Raki's room.

* * *

Raki was outside and was looking at each woman who had a pack on their back. "Quickly to the main gate Isley is fighting the demons we must go and support him!" Raki said, Miria shook her head.

"We should leave immediately from the wall if these things are as dangerous as you say then Isley is buying us time, to escape!" Miria said, Raki glared at her.

"I'm not leaving without Isley!" He said and he took off pulling out a pill from his pocket and popping it into his mouth he swallowed he felt the burst of yoki and he vanished. Reappearing several feet away then vanishing again, he continued these bursts of speed till he was out of their sight completely. Miria watched him go then she turned to the others.

"Well?" She asked, Helen looked at Miria then looked to where Raki went.

"Sorry Big Sister but I'm going with Raki." Clare gave a nod confirming she was going with Helen. Miria sighed it wouldn't matter if Helen had went but Clare was the best fighter there.

"Looks like we'll get a chance to see these demons." Miria said Helen gave a whoop and pulled out her sword holding it in front of her in the air.

"Let's teach these demons a lesson they'll never forget." Helen said, the other's nodded and pulled out their own swords and raised their blades so they touched with hers. Miria looked at them all.

"Be cautious these creatures will not be easy if you can see a chance to run take it! I'm sure Raki and Isley will do the same." Miria said they all nodded, all of them except for Clare who gulped. Then they blurred out of existence.

* * *

Raki appeared to see Isley with one arm swinging at the monster the other arm now a stump. The strange monsters advanced unafraid, undaunted, Isley took several steps back. "Heh this looks like the end of me if I don't transform..."

"ISLEY!" A roar cried out and a sword came down slicing one of the demons in half red blood spurted from the split halfs. Isley looked to see Raki his body disfigured by the youki running through his veins. He held his great sword with one hand as he grabbed a demon by it's face and threw the demon into a group of more. He then whirled around and slashed another demon's head clean off. He looked around to see the bodies of the demon's laying all around them still held his sword tight in one hand. He then saw Isley's missing arm however it was missing large chunks as if something had tried to eat it. Raki grimaced and he reached forward to grab the arm.

"Raki! Don't! I'll just regenerate it later we must leave now." He said and he crouched ready to jump when a corpse missing it's lower torso reached forward and pulled him down. "Argh!"

"Isley!" Raki shouted and he went to help when suddenly an arm grabbed him followed by another and held him in place. It was then that demon stood up it's body naked but tall, imposing, and demonic in it's form it's mouth opened revealing jagged teeth. He closed his eye's as the jagged teeth came down only to hear the sound of flesh ripping. He then heard two more sounds of ripping flesh. He opened his eye's to see a grinning Helen with her sword raised, the head of the demon flying high in the air. It's mouth still opened then it's mouth opened even wider and a long tongue shot out and wrapped around Helen's arm.

"What the-!?" She shouted as the head flew to her it's mouth open the jagged teeth shining in the faint light. Helen stared horrified as the head came closer and closer only for the tongue to get chopped up by a pair of swords. Helen looked to see Deneve staring at her.

"What are you doing Helen? Focus these things don't seem to give up easy!" Deneve snapped Helen nodded and looked at Raki who was staring at her. His golden eye's was staring into her silver ones. Then he turned his eye's to Isley who was being helped by Tabitha and Miria, Uma was currently looking at Isley's wounds. Clare then appeared glancing quickly at Raki then slicing at an arm that was extending toward her. Then suddenly the arm covered itself in sharp spikes and gave a thrust Clare's arm fluttered and the arm was torn into pieces. Raki smiled then he turn around and slashed at an upper torso being flung at him.

"We have to get out of here!!" Raki shouted. Miria who sliced at a spike covered leg nodded.

"Easier said then done!" She shouted to him as the spikes met with the sword and stood firm, she gave a grunt and sent the leg flying she then leaped to Isley, who was standing holding the sword with his single remaining hand. He turned his head to her, she stared at him.

"We must flee before they start regenerating!" Isley said. He turned his head to see an arm alredy conecting to a torso which was conecting to a pair of legs. He gave a growl then he stabbed his sword into the ground, "You all must flee! I'll hold them off." Raki was infront of Isley in an instant and he drew his fist back.

"Sorry Isley but you must survive!" Raki said then he punched Isley in the gut, Isley's eye's widened then they fluttered then closed. Raki grabbed Isley, then he looked at Miria, "Run don't hesistate just do it!" Raki growled. Miria looked at him then looked at the demon's whose limbs were reattaching itself. "Just do it!" Raki roared. "I'll catuch up!" Raki said. Miria stared at him then she nodded and turned to the others.

"Everyone scatter!" She said and she leaped away. A demon who had successfully reconnected it's leg turned to her but Raki appeared an evil grin on his disfigured face.

"No you don't!" He said his body shone with purple energy as he began to access the full power within him. However the light dimmed slightly, and his grin turned into a blank wipe. "I only got 5 minutes of power left... I better not push it." He said and with in a single deft move he sliced the demons body in half once again. He turned to see Clare still standing there sword in hand slicing multiple limbs coming at her. He jumped to her, "Clare leave now!" Clare glanced at Raki then smiled.

"Why should I?" She asked simply, Raki glared at her. "I'll leave when you do!" She said. Raki turned his head to see the distant figures fading into the horizon. He could catch up with them but... an arm covered in spikes appeared and slashed at him. He leaped back and found his back against Clare's.

"Fine I'll run... but first we need to make an opening." He said but even as he said this he saw multiple demons standing up their wicked teeth shining in the light. "Well... shall we dance?" Raki asked Clare nodded and the two leaped forward.

* * *

**A cliffy for everybody to enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 11

**To the Outerworld  
Author: Soul Teller  
Rating: T may be M in Future currently unsure...  
Summary: A follow-up to Tag, Miria and the others begin their attack on the Organization, they are offered help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 11  
The beginning of a new journey!  
**

Miria landed on the ground she had been running for a whole minute, hopefully she was far enough that she had outran the demons. She heard rustling and steps and turned raising her sword ready to strike. "Hold it big sister!" she heard.

"Helen! Where are the other's?" Miria instantly asked. Helen shook her head, then she looked up and jumped back in time for Deneve to land on the ground. Then Tabitha, Uma, and Cynthia appeared as well, Miria looked at everybody. "Where's Clare?" She asked.

"Where's Raki and Isley?" Helen asked, the girls all looked at each other then Miria gritted her teeth.

"Those fools! I told them to leave with us!" Miria snarled. She then heard rustling and once again raised her sword up. She lowered it when she saw Clare and Raki who was shouldering Isley.

"Sorry!" Raki said his body was back to normal but his right hand twitched occasionally. Miria glanced briefly at the hand, then she looked at Raki.

"Are you all right?" She asked, he nodded then set Isley down leaning him against a tree, Raki then fell back onto his bottom and sighed tilting his head up to the sky.

"Huuuh... Man I'm tired all this fighting with no break!" Raki groaned, he then lowered his head to look at the others. "So what now?" he asked Miria turning his head to her. She looked at him then she looked at everybody else.

"We are going to find some more recruits... starting with Riful of the west." Miria said, Raki gave a snort.

"Yeah sure... ask Isley's most hated enemy to join us which she won't!" Raki said, Miria looked at him.

"Why not?" Raki looked at her with a are-you-serious look.

"Out of all the Abyssal Beings she hated Isley the most. Now that I think about it that Luciea chick also hated Isley a lot." Raki said. Miria closed her eye's and lowered her head, thinking.

"All three of us hav a common enemy the Organization. We need to convince her of that and maybe she will join forces with us, plus we are going to need some Awakened with us. I do not want any of us to awaken it's too costly and there's too much of a gamble in that." Miria said.

"If that's what you want but let me remind you guys you are already partially awakened so you know you just need a little push just to go over the edge." Raki said, Miria stared at him surprise in her features.

"How do you-? Never mind, but you are right. First let's look for Riful." Miria said, Raki nodded then he poked Isley, Isley didn't stir, Raki poked Isley again harder though, Isley's hand came up and snatched Raki's in a tight grip. Isley opened his eye's and looked at Raki.

"You were reckless..." He said, Raki smiled.

"Well at least you're with us alive! Better than dieing to those things, right?" Raki said, Isley stared at him then he scoffed and shook his head.

"That stupid smile of yours always encourages me to do better, and I suppose you are right... better to be alive now then be dead thanks to those monstrosities." Isley said scowling at the last phrase, Raki nodded then he turned to the others.

"He's okay... Other than the fact that he's missing his arm." Raki said.

"You mean this arm?" Deneve said holding up an arm there were large chunks missing. "I found it being chewed by a 'demon.'" She said and she tossed the arm to Raki, Raki caught the arm and looked at it. He then held it to Isley who grabbed it and examined it, he then tossed the arm.

"Useless it's fouled by those things Yoki." Miria was confused, true she was not a sensor type but she didn't detect any Yoki in the 'demons.'

"They don't have any Yoki, not that I could sense anyways." Uma, said, Isley shook his head.

"They have a special type of Yoki that isn't sensed, it's on them just focused in certain areas in their beings for example their teeth and their healing powers. It's so concentrated that you cannot sense it. The only way to kill these things is to either cure them or obliterate them completely and the latter is much harder to do?" Miria caught something though.

"Cure them? You mean you've caught one and turned it back to normal?" Isley nodded.

"That along with one of you're own." Isley said, Miria blinked. "What do you mean?" Raki clapped a hand to his head.

"He means he took a Claymore and gave her the antidote and she returned to being a normal human. I still can't believe that you kidnapped one of them!" Raki said, Isley shrugged.

"Technically I fought her in a fair duel and she lost... so I didn't kidnap anyone," Isley said calmly however he looked to see a rather angry looking Miria glaring at him. "They won't see it that way." There was an ominous cracking sound, and Raki turned to see Helen popping her knuckles.

"I don't know if I should beat him senseless or what..." Helen growled. Raki sighed, then he patted Isley on the shoulder.

"You really need to know when to shut your mouth man..." Raki said, Isley looked confused. Raki then he looked at Isley's stump for his arm. "What are you going to do about that though?" Raki asked Isley looked at his stump.

"I'll regenerate it, it'll take some time thought." Isley said, he stood up and looked at the others who were watching. "So what is your next plan?" Isley said.

"We are going to find Riful and try and see if we can convince her to join us in our bid to to destroy the organization." Isley raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well I'll go with you but I can guarantee that the results will not be pleasant." he said, Miria closed her eye's and turned from him.

"You do not have to go with us... We can handle ourselves fine." Isley smiled.

"It's not an issue about you handling yourselves it's an issue of whether or not I wish to stay or not and I already plead my alliance to you so you might as well accept my help." Isley said "If you need more soldiers I still command quite a number of awakened and they are willing to destroy the organization." Miria shook her head.

"As much as I would like to use them they are useless. They cannot stand against the organization now especially with Alicia and Beth on the organization's side." Isley stroked his chin then he lowered his hand and bowed his head.

"If that is your wish..." He said simply then he straightened up and looked at Raki. "If you wish to find Riful I suggest heading west for she does dwell in the western side of the continent. Though where exactly I'm not sure it will take some time to find her." Isley said. Miria nodded then she looked at everybody else.

"Prepare everybody our journey isn't over yet in fact it's just beginning!" Miria said and she turned to the west gazing out into the distant lands.

* * *

_**Yay! Let's go! please review the story!**_


	13. Chapter 12

**To the Outerworld  
Author: Soul Teller  
Rating: T may be M in Future currently unsure...  
Summary: A follow-up to Tag, Miria and the others begin their attack on the Organization, they are offered help from an unlikely source.  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews!  


* * *

**

**Chapter 12  
The Search for Riful**

Raki and the others stepped forward as they finally approached the western lands which were ruled by Riful. Isley stood next to Raki and looked out into the horizon. Raki turned his head to Isley, "What's up?" he asked, Isley shook his head and looked down from the ledge they were standing on.

"It's nothing but I can smell blood in the air." Isley said, his voice low. Raki gave a nod, and he turned his eye's to the others.

"You guys all right?" he asked.

"Tch who do you think we are brat?" Helen asked, glaring at Raki, Raki shrugged and smiled.

"I'll take that as yes... Good cause we're gonna get some company soon!" Raki said as he pulled out his sword, Isley held out his hand and it morphed into a giant black blade. Uma closed her eye's, and she opened them.

"He's right! Several Awakened beings are headed this way and they don't look too happy!" She said as she pulled out her own sword. Miria and the rest pulled out they're own swords looking around then they felt the ground vibrate. "This vibration..." Uma said she narrowed her eye's.

"So how many must we kill today?" Isley asked calmly, raising his arm blade so that it's black surface reflected his own. Miria looked at him, then she turned her gaze to the horizon as she saw several awakened beings running toward them. They were all however missing several parts of their own bodies for example one was missing an arm another both it's legs and a good portion of it's upper torso. Still they were running full tilt toward them. Then one of them stopped and looked at the rogue Claymores.

"Shit! More Claymores!" it shouted, the others stopped looking at the Awakened, judging by it's voice the Awakened was male, it was also the least harmed only missing it's hand. Miria caught onto this piece of information.

_'More? Could that mean that they are being hunted already...?' _Miria thought her answer came quickly as a loud scream and a giant awakened fell to the ground, the fall shaking the ground tremendously. The others turned and seeing something looked at the rogue Claymore's, then they turned back.

"Dammit! We gotta break through somehow!" Another Awakened shouted, and they turned and ran toward the rogue Claymores who held their swords tightly preparing for battle. Raki also held his sword up then he ran forward jumping from the ledge he soarred high into the air and hled his arms out then he did a front flip and clasped his sword with both hands. He came down on a Awakened Being. Stabbing it in the head he dug the blade in deep and then he jumped down from it dragging his blade along with him and cutting down effectively slicing the Awakened Being in half. Raki then leaped into the air as a giant, armor plated fist slammed down on the spot where Raki was Raki landed on the fist and ran up the Awakened's arm when he jumped again this time to avoid being swatted off the arm.

"D-Damn you! Hold still human!" Raki landed on the Awakened's head, he twirled his sword then pointed it downward and stabbed the awakened in the head. The Awakened gave a scream as Raki's sword punctured it's head and dug it's way into it's brain. Raki then jumped leaving his sword as a tentacle from another Awakened tried to crush him. He then heard a roar and turned his head to see Helen coming down on the tentacle and engaging the Awakened. Then he saw Deneve appear before him and slice a giant arm that was coming at him with both of her swords. The arm fell into pieces, and she looked at Raki.

"Focus boy!" She said and she raised her swords to slice a tentacle. Raki nodded and ran to the body of the fallen Awakened with the sword stuck in it's head and pulled the blade out. He spun around to have his sword clang against a large projectile being shot at him looking like a spiked arrow. He grunted and jumped to the side as the arrow sank into the ground, Raki then turned to see a large black sword slice off the head of an Awakened Being sending the giant head into another and causing the Awakened to crash into another. Raki looked to see Isley standing there a grim smirk on his face.

"Don't forget me Raki..." he said coolly and he leaped forward into the Awakened Beings slicing and attacking them. Raki shook his head, and leaped forward as well.

* * *

**_At a remote location_**

Riful was staring at the 2 bodies that were conjoined with each other, she watched them they had been still the entire time she had spent looking at them. She then turned her head to her captive the Claymore known as Renee. Renee had her legs chopped off and was currently trying to reattach them to the stumps that used to be her legs. She was watched ever so closely by the brute known as Dauf. Dauf was holding what looked to be a metallic spear in his hand but it was oddly blunt on both ends. "Are you going to do what Riful said or not, you damn Claymore?" Dauf growled. Renee glared up at Dauf her darkened skin shining faintly in the light and her silver dreadlocks also shining.

"Dauf that's enough..." Riful said quietly, Dauf turned his head to Riful, Riful turned her dark eye's to Renee, "I'll ask again, will you dive into their conscience?" Renee glared at her.

"Are you even aware of what will happen if i do that!? The results could be so disastrous that this could have repercussions not just here but in the other lands as well!" Renee said. Riful smiled slightly, her face eerie in the faint light.

"That's precisely the point by having a being this powerful at my disposal I can crush the organization and Isley as well as _that woman_!" Riful snarled. Renee's eyes widened slightly, and she leaned forward.

"'That woman' who do you mean?" Riful looked at Renee her eyes mad with savagery.

"_That woman_ the one who hangs with Isley! That woman whose power is greater than the mine! With this new being I'll crush all who stand in my way!" Riful said clenching a fist in triumph, it was then that footsteps were heard coming rapidly. A man appeared wearing a tunic and clutching where his arm used to be.

"Riful! They're here!" Riful stood up.

"Whose here?" She demanded.

"It's Isley he's here along with 8 others! They're heading this way!" Riful stared at the man.

"What happened!?" She demanded again.

"We were advancing on the Organization just like you said when they sent two Claymore after us! Claymore dressed in black armor! Then... then..." The man gasped Riful watched the man as he tried to collect himself. "One of them... Awakened!" He gasped Rifuls eyes shot open.

"What!? Impossible! What happened then?" Riful gasped.

"She began to kill us one by one we had no choice but to retreat! It was then that we met Isley! He was with eight others! Seven of them were Claymore the last one was a human, but the human was strong like them! I barely made it here with my life!" The man said. Riful stared at him then she closed her eyes then she walked forward heading toward the man. The man took a step back in fear, Riful however was advancing on hi quickly. She then opened her eyes they were dull and devoid of all emotion. "R-Riful forgive me!" The man said Riful then smiled, but this smile was not a warm smile this smile was cold and full of malice.

"Don't worry all your worries will be put to rest... You will never have to suffer anymore..." She said then her skin darkened turning black and the man coughed out blood as thin blades pierced his heart and he was thin sliced to ribbons. As his body pieces fell one could see his surprised features from the various parts that fell. She stamped on the pieces, "Dauf! I need you to go out and take care of the... uninvited guests! When it's just Isley left retreat and lure him here hopefully with our combined strength we can take him out for good!"

"All right... I guess if everything goes according to plan you won't need this useless Claymore then will you." Riful smiled at this.

"Exactly my love..." Riful said a glint in her eye, "Unless she decides to do what she is told. when we succeed with this plan we'll have no choice but to kill her..." Riful said turning her head to Renee. Renee gulped at the look thrown at her. She then closed her eyes focusing her yoki and channeling it to the two conjoined bodies in front of her...

* * *

**All right... Let's see here's the next chapter...**


End file.
